Der Geruch von Blut
by sanguis
Summary: One Shot, deswegen lohnt sich ne summary auch gar nicht. Uhm...sorry, hatte nur Word 96, deswegen äußerst primitiv geratener Aufbau. please r


Er kannte diesen Geruch nur zu gut: ihr Blut. Die Luft war davon erfüllt und ließ jeden seiner Gedanken wild rotieren. War er eben noch gelaufen, so schnell wie sein Körper es vermochte, so stand er nun fast still. Die Wolke aus Blutgeruch hatte seine Schritte verlangsamt. Er fürchtete das, was er in der Hütte vor sich zu finden würde. Immer langsamer ging er darauf zu. Er wollte fliehen. Sein Geist war nur auf Flucht geschaltet. Auf keinen Fall wollte er die Wahrheit sehen, doch sein Körper trug ihn weiter zur einfachen Holzhütte. Die goldenen Augen musterten den Verschlag. Nun, da die Nähe sämtliche Schatten vertrieben hatte, konnte er sehen, das der Frieden trügerisch war. Der leinene Vorhang war zerfetzt und roch angesenkt. Es roch überhaupt unterschwellig nach verkokeltem Holz. In der Wand neben der Tür steckte noch ein Pfeil. Der weißgefiederte Schaft leuchtete unnatürlich, fast schon magisch. Er hätte nie gehen sollen. Es war dumm gewesen, sie allein zurückzulassen. Sie war doch gar nicht fähig, gegen diesen Feind zu kämpfen. Ihr gütiges, mitfühlendes Herz ließ dies nicht zu. Niemals, wirklich nie hatte sie ernsthaft versucht diesen Feind zu töten, nur um sein Herz nicht zu brechen. Es schmatzte unter seinen nackten Füßen, als er in eine Pfütze halbgeronnenen Blutes am Eingang trat. Bedächtig schoben seine kräftigen Hände mit den langen Krallen die Vorhangüberreste beiseite und er trat in die Dunkelheit der Holzhütte. Der üble Gestank des Todes schlug ihm entgegen. Seine Lider flackerten einen Moment, um sich an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. An der Wand lehnte etwas, ein Schatten, kaum erkennbar. Vorsichtig trat er näher und tappte durch noch mehr Blut. Ein bekannter, milder und angenehmer Duft mischte sich der stickigen Luft bei. Er kannte und mochte, nein liebte diesen Geruch bereits. Erkenntnis breitete sich in ihm aus. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken und bitterer Geschmack machte sich in seinem Mund breit, um in der Kehle hängen zu bleiben. Sein Körper entfernte sich vom Eingang und machte einfallendem Sonnenlicht platz. Immer mehr Wahrheit wurde erhellt. Blutpfützen in unterschiedlichen Größen zogen eine Spur bis zu der schattigen Figur an der Wand. Langsam kroch der Lichstrahl darauf zu. Braune Schuhe. Angsterfüllt weiteten sich die goldenen Augen. Weiße Kniestrümpfe und lange Beine mit heller Haut auf denen Blut entlanggeflossen war. Er schnappte nach Luft. Grüner, kurzer Faltenrock, besudelt durch dunkle Flecken. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ihr weißer Pullover, rotverfärbt und zerrissen, durchlöchert von zwei Pfeilen. Seine Nägel gruben sich tief in seine Handinnenflächen. Schwarzes Haar, das ihr Gesicht noch blasser werden ließ. Augen, die seelenlos ins Nichts blickten. Er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Seine Fangzähne bissen in die Unterlippe. Er schaffte es nicht den Blick von ihr zunehmen. Ihr Gesicht wirkte erschrocken. Ihr linker Arm war quer über den Körper gelegt und bedeckte eine Wunde, aus der noch immer etwas Blut sickerte. Zwei Pfeile steckten in Schulter und Herz, ein dritter lag mit roter Spitze am Boden. Ungerührt stand er da und starrte auf die Pfeile. Nur eine konnte dies getan haben. Nur eine Einzige und ausgerechnet sie glaubte er zu lieben. Überwältigt und geschockt sank er auf die Knie. Ein leises Wimmern kroch durch seine Kehle. "Kagome...?" Eine Träne rollte seine Wangen hinab und vermischten sich mit ihrem Blut auf dem Boden. "Kagome." Immer wieder flüsterte er ihren Namen und traute sich dennoch nicht, zu ihrem toten Körper zu gehen. Sein Blickfeld wurde durch einen Tränenschleier verschwommener. Er fühlte sich immer schwerer und kippte mit dem Oberkörper nach vorn. Wütend schlug er mit seiner Faust auf den Boden. Schneller, kräftiger, solange bis er selber auch blutete. "Kagome! Wieso? Kagome!" Er hasste sie. Oh ja, er hasste die Frau, die dies getan hatte und er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er Kagome hier allein gelassen hatte. Es war seine Schuld gewesen. Hätte er sich nur früher entscheiden können. Ungehindert rollten immer mehr Tränen hinab.  
  
Schon länger folgte Inu Yasha dem Geruch feuchter Graberde. Es war Zeit, Kikyos Dasein endgültig auszulöschen. Sie war Kagomes Mörderin, dabei hatte das Mädchen nie versucht, der Priesterin irgendwelchen Schaden zuzufügen. Sie musste einfach sterben, weil Kikyo danach war. Die Züge des Hanyou waren verzerrt und blanker Hass funkelte in seinen goldenen Augen. Mit einem Krallenstreich zerteilte er das Gebüsch und trat auf die Lichtung, wo sich die Untote aufhielt. Sie war so schön wie eh und je, doch war sie kalt. Überrascht sah sie den Eindringling an und ein mildes, warmes und liebevolles Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. "Inu Yasha, du bist endlich gekommen." Ihre Stimme war sanft und glockenhell. Früher hätte sie sein Herz vor Freude höher springen lassen, doch jetzt. Verblüfft stellte der silberhaarige Halbdämon fest, dass da nichts in ihm war. Da war keine Liebe mehr für sie, sondern nur noch das schmerzhafte Gefühl den wichtigsten Menschen verloren zu haben. In seinem Inneren war nur noch Trauer um Kagome, die alles überwog und jeden Funken Liebe, den er jemals für diese Frau vor sich empfand, erstickte. "Warum hast du Kagome getötet?" Kikyo runzelte einen Moment die Stirn, als sie bemerkte, wie neutral er sich ihr gegenüber verhielt. Mit graziösen Schritten verringerte sie die Distanz. "Ich habe es für uns getan. Nur für uns, mein Geliebter", säuselte sie. Ihre toten Augen bekamen einen eigenartigen Glanz. Unheimlich, wie Irrlichter, die vergeblich versuchten etwas anderes darzustellen. "Sie war uns im Weg. Solange sie lebte, wärst du nie ganz mein geworden." Beschwörerisch legte sie ihre kalten Hände auf seine Brust und schmiegte sich an seinen Körper. "Das musst du doch verstehen. Ohne sie können wir endlich für immer zusammen sein." Inu Yasha rührte sich nicht. Sein Herz schlug nicht schneller bei ihren Berührungen und er wollte sie weder küssen, noch beschützen. Sein Versprechen, für immer bei ihr zu bleiben, verklang in weiter Ferne seines Geistes. Liebevoll fuhren Kikyos Finger durch sein langes Haar, das getränkt war in Kagomes Blut. Stundenlang hatte er Kagomes toten Körper gewiegt und sie immer wieder angefleht, die Augen aufzumachen. Kikyos Berührungen waren ihm lästig. "Was hast du mit ihrer Seele gemacht?" Noch immer rührte er sich nicht und schaute über ihr schwarzes Haar hinweg in die Finsternis der Nacht. Kikyo schmiegte sich weiterhin verträumt an ihn. "Nichts. Ich habe versucht, sie aufzunehmen, aber es ging nicht. Sie ist nun wohl im Jenseits." Für einen kurzen Moment schlug sein Herz schneller. Er war erleichtert. Kikyo interpretierte es falsch. "Lass uns von hier fortgehen. Wir können nun ewig zusammensein." Grob packte er ihre Handgelenke und schob sie von sich. Verwirrt blickte die Priesterin in seine kalten Augen. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich bei dir bleibe? Du widerst mich an." Sie riss ihre Augen auf und torkelte einen Schritt zurück. "Was?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. Inu Yasha drehte sich zum Gehen. "Ich werde dich nicht vernichten, keine Angst Kikyo. Du und dein Schicksal ihr seid mir völlig egal. Sollst du doch ewig in deinem stinkenden, leblosen Körper allein dahin vegetieren." Wut stieg in der Priesterin auf. "Wie kannst du es wagen, Inu Yasha? Du hast es mir geschworen." Ihre magische Aura flammte auf und erfasste ihre Umgebung wie ein Wirbelsturm. "Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, Inu Yasha. Du wirst zurückkommen, weil du nicht anders kannst. Du liebst mich und das weißt du." Überrascht erstarrte Kikyo, als sie die Spitze Tessaigas vor ihrem Gesicht wahrnahm. "Merk dir eins Kikyo: weder liebe, noch hasse ich dich länger. Ich empfinde gar nichts mehr für dich. Ich vernichte dich nur nicht, weil Kagome das nicht gewollt hätte, aber wenn wir uns wiedersehen, werde ich dich zurück in die Hölle bringen." Es war keinerlei Wut oder Hass in seiner Stimme, nur beißende, eiskalte Neutralität.  
  
Rauchsäulen stiegen in den Himmel. Die Häuser des Dorfes waren halb eingestürzt und überall lagen Leichen mit tiefen Krallenwunden. Nach Monaten konnte dieses Bild den jungen Mönch und seine Begleiterin nicht mehr erschüttern. "Er ist also hier gewesen", bemerkte Miroku nüchtern und ergriff seinen Stab fester. Der Gestank von Blut und Tod verpestete die Luft. Die Dämonenjägerin neben ihm ließ ihre Blicke über das Dorf schweifen. "Er ist noch nicht weit. In ein paar Stunden können wir ihn einholen." Auch ihre Stimme war neutral. Waren sie am Anfang ihrer Verfolgung noch voller zwiespältiger Gefühle, so hatte sich dies nach jedem Massaker immer weiter abgebaut. Sie verfolgten nun nicht länger einen Freund, der verwirrt war, sondern ein Monster. So viel war geschehen. Kagome war tot und Inu Yasha außer Kontrolle. Seit ihrem Verlust war er immer kälter und abweisender geworden, bis er schließlich eines Tages verschwand. Er besaß längst keine Gefühle mehr und wütete nun im Lande schlimmer, als Naraku oder jeder andere Dämon es jemals gekonnt hätte. Miroku seufzte. "Wir müssen ihn aufhalten, um jeden Preis."  
  
Einsam zog Inu Yasha durch die Wälder. An seinen Händen klebte Blut. Es war ihm egal, alles war ihm egal. Er war längst tot. Seine goldenen Augen waren trüb geworden und alles was in seinem Inneren noch pulsierte war der dämonische Drang zu zerstören. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal mehr, denn seine Seele war längst durch Kagomes Verlust aufgefressen. Er hatte sie geliebt, weit mehr, als es bei Kikyo je der Fall gewesen war und diese Liebe hatte ihn letztlich zerstört. Wäre er doch nur da gewesen. Kikyo hätte keine Chancen gehabt. Er hatte sich selbst getötet, um diesen Schmerz nicht mehr spüren zu müssen. Allein sein Körper wandelte noch weiterhin durch das Land und suhlte sich in dem Geruch von Blut. Was sollte er diese schwachen Menschen denn auch beschützen? Was sollte er diese Welt denn auch retten? Er hatte sie auch damals versucht zu beschützen und was war der Preis? Sie war tot. Um diese elenden, schwachen Menschen zu retten, hatte er Kagome allein gelassen. Nun war sie nicht mehr da, für immer fort. Sollten sie doch alle sterben und ihr Blut auf seine Seele niederregnen und die Erinnerung an seine wahre Liebe hinfortwaschen. 


End file.
